ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Mt. Rushmore
The Mount Rushmore National Memorial (often referred to as Mt. Rushmore) is a location on Earth that was used as a Plumbers base. History Ben 10 In Secrets, Mt. Rushmore was revealed to be a Plumbers base by Max. It was shown to have multiple pieces of technology, including an arsenal of heavy weapons, all of which could be accessed by pulling open different drawers. This technology was used to enter Vilgax's ship and rescue Ben. In Truth, Mt. Rushmore was visited by Phil so he could steal the Null Void Projector. This was because he was making money off of his so-called "heroics," (saving people from aliens), but he was actually releasing them so he could reimprison them to earn money. He, however, was stopped by Ben, Gwen and Max and sent into the Null Void. In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1 and Part 2, Mt. Rushmore was seen, however only the outer location was seen at the end of Part 1. In Part 2, the Tennysons tried but failed to prevent the Negative 10 from breaching the stronghold. They battled inside the room with the Sub Energy but though they defeated and trapped 8 of the Negative 10 members, they failed to protect the sub energy. However, Perk Upchuck stopped the Forever King by swallowing the energy and making a powerful blast. However, this destroyed Mt. Rushmore and a hologram was used to prevent anyone from seeing the damage. Five years prior to Omniverse Mt. Rushmore became a fully functioning Plumber base. In Malefactor, it is revealed that Mt. Rushmore was used to keep a Psycholeopterran safe. Later in the episode, it was attacked by Malware while Khyber took a DNA sample from the Psycholeopterran. In Evil's Encore, Dr. Animo took control of the base and tried to use the Plumber satellite network to spread his mutation ray over the Earth. He was stopped by 11-year-old Ben, Gwen and Max Tennyson. Alien Force In War of the Worlds: Part 1, the team briefly visited a repaired Mt. Rushmore to free Darkstar from the Null Void. Ultimate Alien In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Mt. Rushmore was damaged again by Vilgax (by ripping off George Washington's face to break into the base) and the Esoterica. It is unknown if it was repaired after this. Technology *Null Void Projector *Tachyon Cannon Notable Visitors Appearances Ben 10 Season 1 *''Secrets'' (first appearance) Season 2 *''Truth'' Season 4 *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' Ben 10: Alien Force Season 2 *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' (first re-appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 3 *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (first re-appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 *''Malefactor'' (first re-appearance; flashback) Season 4 *''Evil's Encore'' Trivia *Mt. Rushmore has been destroyed twice by Perk Upchuck.Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2Malefactor *It appears as a level in Ben 10: Protector of Earth. *Marty Isenberg came up with the idea to have a Plumber base in Mt. Rushmore.Audio commentary for Secrets References Category:Locations Category:Earth Locations Category:Plumber Bases